


Elusive

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [18]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 18 of 30<br/>Prompt: Elusive<br/>Character: Trick McCorrigan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elusive

The Blood Kings was supposed to be elusive, a legend and hard to talk to.  
Trick was not.  
Trick was to almost all people, a friend, knowing and ready to give advice.  
Kenzi saw him like a father or uncle. He was kind to her, even if she was a human, and wasn't that hard to find.  
He was always ready to help Bo and her in times of trouble if they needed it.  
Sometimes Kenzi wondered why he hid.  
If he was always like this, then why not just say 'Hey by the way , I'm the Blood King. Need help?', because he pretty much did that already.  
He allowed sanctuary for all, Light and Dark.  
Elusive her ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizes for the lateness. I forgot to post it yesturday.  
> Whoops.


End file.
